Tantric Binding: A Bonkai Story
by kayer713
Summary: When Kai kidnaps Bonnie he uses her subconscious urges to create a little naughty magic. Oneshot


Tantric Binding: A Bonkai story

"You'll never get away with this Kai!"

Bonnie tugged on the ropes that bound her, magically enhanced so that not even fire could burn them.

"When I get my magic back-"

"Then I'll siphon it again," he cut her off half a taunt half matter-of-factly.

He'd caught her off guard with his attack, as she'd been returning to her dorm after class. Caroline had been out organizing some fundraiser Elena had been up Damon's ass as usual. Most likely neither of them even realized that she was gone.

"You bastard," she spat, hating him with her entire being.

Malachi Parker had literally put Bonnie through the worst hell she'd ever experienced. From the stabbing to the kidnapping, tying and abandonment. And now here he was doing it again. What the hell did he want from her?

"I wish," was his response.

Kai crossed the room to kneel directly in front of her. He had her seated on a mattress on the floor, her arms bound above her head.

"I wonder what my life would have been like if I hadn't known my father, the great coven leader who couldn't bring himself to love his own son. Who knows, maybe I would have been a sweet little self-sacrificing witch like you. Your dad spent a lot of time away didn't he?"

Bonnie glared. Her dad hadn't been perfect, he'd avoided her witch heritage like the plague but she'd had her Grams. Kai took note of her expression, the hatred in her eyes.

"You really can't stand me can you?"

He didn't appear too bothered.

"What do you think," Bonnie snapped.

"How many times have you kidnapped me in the past five months alone?"

Kai waved it off.

"Oh that was just to get home. Now I'm here and we can start over."

She couldn't believe how dismissive he was being about it all.

"You shot me with an arrow Kai. You stabbed me and left me all alone in that prison world for eternity! I almost killed myself because of you!"

She hadn't meant for the tears to come, if anything she never wanted to cry in front of Kai but the anger, the frustration and the memory of the pain stung her with a freshness. Just seeing him, being so close reminded her of it all over again.

She hated him for it.

Kai watched as stray tears escaped her eyes, an odd expression taking him. He reached a hand over to her face. Bonnie's immediate reaction was to pull away but tied to the wall there was nowhere that she could go. She could only turn away as his fingers grazed her cheeks, mingled with the flow.

"You're beautiful when you cry."

She wasn't sure if it was another taunt or Kai's warped version of a compliment. Either way, she didn't want it.

"Fuck you!" She screamed, pooling all of her hatred into those two words.

God if only she had her magic…

The outburst elicited a sly grin from her captor.

"Glad to see we're on the same page, Bon."

He caressed her wet cheek, letting his thumb trail down to her lip. Her instinct was quick, she snapped to bite it. But Kai was just as quick, pulling away in time.

"Whew, you're a spitfire aren't you?" he remarked.

Bonnie didn't like the light in his eye. She'd seen it before, when Damon looked at Elena, when Klaus looked at Caroline. When Katherine looked at Stefan.

"I knew the second I saw you that you'd be a handful Bonnie Bennett. And oh you haven't disappointed me yet."

Again his eyes twinkled and Bonnie was suddenly aware of a horrifying fact. Was he…

"You sick freak, you're getting off on this aren't you?"

He didn't have to answer. Even without her magic she could feel his attraction. The thought brought on a whole new batch of disgust. He wasn't the least bit embarrassed.

"We're both adults Bon. No need to pussyfoot around. You're asking if I want to fuck you then yea, I want to fuck you. I have since you wore that little jumper in the prison world."

She made a point to gag at his words.

"You're not only repulsive but you're delusional if you think I would ever even entertain for a second the notion of doing anything with you, Kai. The idea of you makes my skin crawl. I'd sooner flay myself than allow you to lay one finger-"

Without warning he groped her breast and began to massage her. Bonnie gasped, completely taken off guard.

"You ever hear of tantric magic?" Kai asked as he molested her.

Bonnie tried to shift but her position disallowed it.

"Take your hands off me now!"

He ignored her.

"It's a form of magic that harnesses sexual energy. Fuck magic. Only it's not just fucking, any kind of sexual need feeds it. The want, the urge, the emotion behind it. Of course the real power is in the fucking. There are so many levels of power that can be reached."

Her nipple was hardening through her shirt. It wasn't the only thing. A twitch in his groin area showed Kai's desire.

"There's this especially potent ritual. Tantric binding. Where two witches go at it and join their magic together. What's yours is mine what's mine is yours. Interesting concept, don't you think?"

His eyes met hers and the hunger in them was heavy. She tried to look away, to ignore his attempt at a connection. To lash out. His thumb grazed her nipple and she flinched.

She hated Kai, more than any other creature on the face of the earth. He was callous, he was cold, he was a sociopath who'd not only hurt her but her friends as well. He was the last person she'd ever want near her let alone touching her. Yet her body was responding to him.

"So if, let's say a Gemini witch joined with a Bennett witch," Kai continued as he scooted closer.

"That Gemini would possess Bennett magic, no siphoning needed. And if that particular Gemini happened to become Coven Leader then that Bennett witch would gain that power too. Not a bad deal."

Her body was warming. She didn't like it one bit. She didn't like the tingling below she felt as Kai's hand roamed over her thigh. What was happening to her? Why was she actually…no she couldn't admit it… turned on right now? Her breath became shallow and she swallowed hard. Kai was watching her throat as if he wanted a taste.

"What are you doing to me?" she managed dismayed at her own husky tone.

"This isn't real. You're using some sort of spell."

Kai answered her accusation by pressing his lips to her tender neck and began kissing a trail south. Bonnie felt a tremor below.

"No spell Bon, just pure carnal instinct."

He slid her legs apart and moved between them. His hands roamed down her body.

"It can't be," she objected, "I hate you."

Her skin hummed where he kissed her.

"I know."

She shut her eyes, fighting the pleasure his kisses brought her. Denying the slickness between her legs.

"Kai Parker if you don't get off me right now I swear to God when I get my magic back you're a dead man. I'm not that little girl from the prison world anymore. I've changed. You changed me. There's a darkness in me now that would love nothing more than to boil you alive in a vat of acid and watch you suffer!"

His lips to her collarbone sent a shudder through her. He began to grind against her.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me, Bonnie."

He was insane. This was all insane. Again she tried to pull back, hating him for feeling so good. That only made him feel better. It was like the stronger her hatred the stronger her desire.

"Motis!"

But no magic came. She hadn't recuperated from the siphon. Kai lifted his lips long enough to utter one word.

"Apertus."

Her shirt flew open with the command.

"You son of a bitch," Bonnie groaned through clenched teeth.

Kai said nothing but took a moment to drink her all in. It was the first time she'd ever seen him speechless. His eyes began to burn, his hunger escalating. His lips parted enough for him to release air. Then he licked them and their eyes met.

Dear god he was really going to do this.

"Tell me you want this."

He caressed her open thigh.

"Tell me you crave this."

She glared back, ready to tell him where he could go stick his craving but a tingle in her nether regions stopped her.

"Tell me you need this."

She didn't need anything from him. Not his touch. Not his kiss. Not his tongue dancing with hers. And she definitely didn't need to feel him hard swollen, filling her up inside.

Bonnie swallowed.

"Go fuck yourself Kai."

He leaned into her, his lips on her ear.

"We both know you'd rather I fuck you."

His hand slid under her bra. Involuntarily, she moaned.

"That's it, let go."

He resumed kissing down her neck.

Bonnie felt a heat flashing inside her. Her hips fought to move against him.

No she couldn't allow it. She couldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that...

I hate him. I hate him so much. He can't possibly feel this good.

But he did. God he did.

"You can't have my power," she managed breathfully.

"I'll never give--"

A shock of pleasure cut her off with a gasp. He'd slipped two fingers inside her, again catching her off guard. Her entire body sparked in response. Kai stroked them back and forth, starting off with a slower teasing pace. Bonnie's walls leaked her enticement and he gradually increased the speed. It felt good, so good that again she moaned. Those fingers, those dastardly fingers that had once terrorized her were working her resolve. She let her mouth drop open to breathe. Kai seized it with his own. She moaned into his kiss, slapped his tongue with hers and they did battle orally. Her pelvis rocked against him, his grinding frantically into her. After a moment her body tensed and she could feel contractions about to start. That was when Kai pulled his mouth away.

"Say it Bonnie. Say you want this."

She didn't just want it now but her body needed it. It had been so long since Jeremy… she'd forgotten how good it could feel.

"Tell me—"

Her body took over and she gave the command.

"Shut up and fuck me, Kai."

From there he took off. Within moments his pants were gone, they were both naked and he was thrusting himself inside her. They cried out together, taken by the intrusion. It had been a long time for the both of them. Bonnie threw her legs around him and he cupped her behind for stability. His cock plunged deep and he groaned, completely enthralled. Bonnie's eyes rolled back and she screamed as Kai proceeded to fuck her like she'd never been fucked before.

She wasn't sure how many times she'd climaxed. She'd lost count after the third. Bonnie lifted her face from the crook of Kai's neck. He was still breathing hard, still holding her tight in the vice grip of his orgasm. Her arms were around him, covered in his sweat. The broken ropes hung from her wrists.

It was too soon for words, he was still inside her. Their bodies still shook from the exertion. Bonnie blinked in disbelief. Dear god had she really just had sex with Kai?!

No, it wasn't sex. What they'd done, sex paled in comparison. This was primal, mystical and savage all in one. This was…

"Can you feel it?"

Kai kissed the side of her neck before coming to her face. Looking her in the eye.

"The connection," he elaborated.

"You and I, our magic is one now."

To demonstrate he created a fireball in the corner. Bonnie glanced from it to him.

"Go ahead. Try something. Test our magic."

Our magic.

She flung his shirt across the room. Kai smiled. She could feel his joy. His satisfaction.

"Congratulations, Bonnie. You're officially the joint leader of the Gemini Coven."

She stared at him still stunned at what they'd just done. Stunned at what she'd allowed him to do. Nausea welled up inside her.

Oh my god.

Kai's expression immediately changed.

"What's wrong? You eat something funny?"

She responded by shoving him away. The act caused her to fall from his lap.

"Hey what gives?"

Bonnie crawled backward, hitting the wall. Kai was on his knees before her, naked as his first birthday. Her eyes dropped long enough to see the glistening of her wetness over his now softening tool. The evidence of her climax. Bonnie watched him watching her as a myriad of emotions ran through her.

"We really just did this, didn't we?"

His face suddenly seemed to echo how she was feeling.

"Whoa," Kai touched his temple.

"I don't believe…" Bonnie shook her head.

Kai shook his simultaneously. Then his eyes turned confused and angry.

"What kind of spell did you put me under, Kai!"

Their hands went up at the same time. Just before she sent a volt of magic his way he leaped to the right.

"Bonnie will you stop it! I can't take all these feelings."

All these what? He looked at her, confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded.

Kai sat down, perched one knee up and rested an elbow in it. He had no modesty about his body.

"Your emotions, I can feel them. And I have to say you need to chill out."

Again he rubbed his temple.

"I don't understand, how can you feel my emotions? Because of that spell?"

Her heart was racing and Kai touched his chest to demonstrate.

"An unfortunate side effect," he answered.

"It's always intense in the beginning but don't worry it wears off after a while. Eventually we can tell each other's emotions apart and turn it on and off."

She could feel that he wanted them off now.

"Not sure how long this will last though," he admitted.

"This is kind of my first time actually doing it so…"

He winked at her, again proud of himself. She wanted to slap that smug grin from his face.

"How did you do it, Kai?" she accused.

"How did you make me do this? You know I'd never give myself to the likes of you."

He shook off her anger, her anxiety.

"I didn't make you do anything. It was all in you to begin with."

"Bullshit!"

She knew her own feelings and they'd never been rosy about Kai. Not after all he'd put her through.

"You did something, cast some spell so you could join our magic!"

But Kai shook his head again and she could feel his honest amusement at her accusation. He thought she was ridiculous.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie. That's not how tantric magic works at all. You can't join with someone against their will. It's their passion that makes the magic work in the first place. I thought I explained that to you."

She ran her fingers through her hair, recalling his lecture on power. It harnessed sexual energy. The urge, the emotion behind it. She wasn't sure about urge but she'd certainly had strong emotions for Kai. Her hatred had been…still was pretty epic. But could that had fueled the magic? Could her hate translate into sexual desire?

"I've hated my share of monsters over the past few years and I've never wanted to screw them."

Kai shrugged.

"Guess they didn't have my, what is it the kids are saying now, swag."

He winked at her. She wanted to send him through the wall.

"Ouch, I felt that Bon."

She folded her arms under her chest, glad that he did.

"Careful, you don't want to get too pissed and fuck me again," Kai teased.

His cock was already rising for another round. Bonnie noticed, felt his desire and began searching for her clothes.

"This thing that happened," she spat.

"It was a one-time thing. A mistake caused by your coercion and manipulation of magic."

She found her shirt and pulled it on.

"We will never speak of it again or think of it again or even acknowledge that it ever happened. And if you do I will personally rip your tongue out and feed it to the sewer rats. Got it?"

Kai was watching her, she could feel his energy on her back. He was definitely turned on. But briefly she felt something else, just an inkling, of was that the pain of rejection? She paused and he quickly buried it.

"Coercion? Manipulation? Bonnie I told you how tantric magic works. You can't plant desire if it's not there. I hate the shit out of my family but if I tried this on them it would never work."

She gave him a look.

"That's disgusting."

"I agree. Okay bad example. Say you were in a room with that Silas guy I heard you talking to Damon about—"

Her heart spiked at the mention of him. Silas had killed her father. His killing Jeremy was how she'd ultimately ended up meeting Kai in the first place. But he was gone now.

"Great so you were creepy eavesdropping the entire time in that prison world," she remarked.

"Except when you were kidnapping and stabbing me."

A quick prick in his heart. Then nothing. Was that the closest thing he felt to remorse?

"I um…" he shook it off.

"Anyway, if you and Silas were in a room together and he tried it the bond would never activate unless there's something to bind it to. There has to be that seed. That attraction to start with. And like it or not, there's a part of you that's attracted to me."

Bonnie found her skirt and hurriedly pulled it on. She wanted to cover herself as quickly as possible.

"So what, you're trying to tell me that I hate you so much because I'm attracted to you?" she scoffed.

Kai shrugged.

"Tantric magic doesn't lie."

She glared at him. He watched as she buttoned her shirt, no shame in his admiration. Again she felt his desire and her body warmed all over again. She had to get away from him and his emotions fast. Before she gave in to what he so evidently wanted to do again.

"This never happened," she repeated as she pulled on her sandals and headed for the door.

"I mean it."

She had her hand on the handle when another jolt of emotion hit her. She immediately went wet below.

"You don't have to go just yet."

She swallowed, feeling his invitation deep in her woman core.

She should leave now. Make it back to campus and look into a way to reverse this binding ritual. She couldn't be connected to Kai. Not emotionally, not magically, not sexually. But her hand stalled.

When she felt him behind her, his erection at full throttle against her she shuddered with desire. She wouldn't be leaving Kai anytime soon. That both scared and exhilarated her at the same time.


End file.
